Vengeance
by MissKit
Summary: Piper gets more visits from people from the past. Wyatt meets another aunt! FINAL CHAPTER ADDED.
1. Part 1

            Piper stirred as she felt warmth on her cheek.  Opening her eyes slowly, a speed that seemed to dominate all her actions these days, she found the source of the warmth – late afternoon sun filtering through the brightly colored stained glass of the sunroom windows.  Piper smiled, enjoying both the feeling of the sun's warmth through the windows and the ambiance of the room itself.  With all the changes that had taken place over the years most of the Manor, and more specifically this room, had remained basically the same and stood the test of time.  And the test of demons…

            Piper sat up on the wicker love seat, wincing as many of her muscles and bones complained at the movement.  She pulled the afghan closer to her and glanced around what had become her favorite room.  Much of the furniture had been changed, either from normal wear or as the casualty of a vanquish, but the warmth and brightness of the room always managed to cheer her.  She gazed through the French doors to the garden and was suddenly reminded of the eve of her son's birth.  She and her sisters, Phoebe and Paige, had sat admiring the spectacle of the Aurora Borealis.  Little did they realize that it was literally the calm before the storm, heralding Wyatt's birth – the most magical child to be born.  How long ago that was!  Wyatt was now a grown man with a family of his own, all powerful in their own right.  But that was how it should be with Halliwells, a family of good witches that dated back to the time of Salem and the notorious witch trials.  And if that weren't enough, he was the child of a "Charmed One", the trio of sisters prophesized by Melinda Warren (the first of the line) to be the most powerful witches the world would ever see.  Piper smiled, a sparkle still evident in her eyes.  How naïve they had been!  They had no idea what they were in for when Phoebe found the incantation for their powers – the Power of Three.

            Piper turned slightly as she heard hurried footsteps approaching from the kitchen.  She found it interesting that as she aged and most of her other senses lessened her hearing had seemed to improve as if to leave her some form of protection.  She recognized Leo's walk and smiled again as she heard him slow down as he approached the sunroom.  There was even a slight hesitation as she heard him change his stride to accommodate his glamouring.  Being a Whitelighter, a guardian angel and therefore immortal, Leo had not aged with his wife.  Over the years, he had used his powers to adjust his appearance to keep pace with Piper's aging process.  Each wrinkle and line, however, came with a price.  Piper knew it must be tiring for Leo to use his powers for such long periods of time and her heart swelled with the knowledge of just how much he still and always had loved her.

            Leo walked up behind the love seat and gently placed his hand on Piper's shoulder.  She looked up at him, her affection evident in both her expression and her voice.

            "Hi, Honey…"  Leo leaned over and kissed her gently and then sat beside her.  Piper snuggled up next to him, fitting snuggly into the crook of his arm as she always had right from the start.  Leo tightened his arms around her, bringing comfort with his touch.  After almost 50 years he could still make her weak in the knees.

            "Wyatt called."  As Leo spoke, Piper felt the rumble of his words resonate from his chest as well as from his lips.  She nodded in acknowledgement.  "He really wants to do the anniversary dinner, Piper."

            "I know…"  Piper sighed.  "I just don't want a big fuss."  Leo laughed and Piper leaned back, slapping him playfully in the arm.  "What?"

            "You haven't changed a bit."  He chuckled.

            "Oh, really?"  She challenged as Leo nodded in affirmation.  "What about this grey hair?  And these wrinkles?  They weren't there 50 years ago when you were a hot handyman and I was…I was…"

            "A hot chef?"  Leo finished for her.  As Piper laughed he continued.  "You certainly kept me hungry for your charms…"  She pushed him away, giggling like a teenager.

            "Yeah, and you were pretty handy, as I remember."

            "Oh, yeah?  You did seem to appreciate that I worked with my hands…"  Leo leaned in and nuzzled Piper's neck and she hooted in surprise.  They gently tussled together, ending in a warm kiss.

            "Uh, Mom…?  Dad…?"

            Piper and Leo broke apart quickly as they heard Wyatt speak.

            "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!  You know better than to sneakily orb in on your parents!"  Piper tried to cover her embarrassment by scolding her grown son.  Wyatt held out his hands to stem his mother's tirade.

            "Mom, wait…"

            "Wyatt, you know—"

            "Dad!  Mom!"  Leo and Piper stopped in mid-rant as their son raised his voice, effectively getting their attention. "He's back."


	2. Part 2

            Piper stared at Wyatt, trying to process what he had just said to his parents.  She had heard him, but for some reason she was having trouble focusing.  Had dementia suddenly set in?   Was her age finally catching up with her?

            "Piper?  Honey?"  Leo leaned toward his wife, frightened by the blank but panicked expression on her face.  "Are you okay?  Piper?"

            Piper looked at Leo, still unable to say anything.  She didn't know what was worrying her more at the moment, her inability to answer her husband or son, or the fact that she had no idea what "he" Wyatt was talking about.  There were so many possibilities.  In the fifty-plus years since she and her sisters had discovered that they were witches, they had accumulated an exhaustive tally of vanquishes, including the Source of All Evil (twice, yet).  Or maybe she should say "the Source of All Evil At That Time" since unfortunately, once they had vanquished the original Source, it was only a matter of time before another powerful Evil being had taken his place, causing more havoc for the world at large and the Halliwells in particular.

            Shax?  Could it be Shax?  Oh, please dear God, don't let it be Shax.  Piper felt her eyes tear up remembering the demon assassin who had viciously killed Prue so many years ago.  She still missed her big sister, not a day went by that something didn't make her think of Prue.  Piper had found a place to hide the pain over the years, but it was still there, always hovering just under the surface of her emotions, threatening to spill over and engulf her completely.  But they had vanquished Shax.  With Paige.  But those damn demons always found some way to change the rules, come back when you least expected it.  Not like people.  Not like Prue.  God, she missed her!

            "Dad, is she okay?"

            It couldn't be Cole, could it?  Although Piper wouldn't put it past him.  That persistent bastard had haunted them over and over.  How many times did they have to vanquish him?  It was finally to their luck that Cole's obsession with Phoebe had made him desperate and sloppy.  He created an Alternate Reality that made him vulnerable again.  Paige somehow skipped into the cracks between realities and managed to pull Piper's and Phoebe's alternative selves together to vanquish him.  Piper smiled, remembering how proud she had been of Paige.  God, she was smart, and stubborn…and spunky.  Only Paige had seen through Cole's deception when he managed to marry Phoebe in a dark wedding.  If only they had listed to her suspicions in the beginning, it would have saved them all a lot of heartache.  But they didn't and it almost tore their family apart.  But Paige persevered and saved them all.  And it wouldn't be the last time either.

            "Piper?"  Leo turned to his son as he placed his glowing hands near Piper's face.  "I can't heal her.  Maybe she's not hurt, but…"  His bewildered look incited Wyatt to lean in toward this mother, hands extended for healing.

            "Do you want me to try?"

            The Woogie?  Piper's thoughts tumbled rapidly through her mind.  Every time they had vanquished him (or it?); he just seemed to be sealed back under the basement floor.  (Not really an altogether effective vanquish now that she thought about it.)  All it really took was another good earthquake and the Woogie, or Shadow, or whatever the heck it was called, could be back to haunt them again.  They had barely begun to understand their powers when the Woogie was unleashed and possessed Phoebe.  Piper and Prue had ended up spending a chilly night on the front lawn thanks to that obnoxious spirit and poor possessed Phoebe had managed to get most of the neighborhood in an uproar and practically caused Andy to lose his job.  Andy.  She missed him, too.  Oh, she hoped that he and Prue had found a way to be together…'up there'.  Fortunately Phoebe had remembered the spell that Grams had used to vanquish, or perhaps banish, the Woogie.  And they had written the spell in the Book of Shadows.  So even if it was the Woogie – they had the vanquish.

            "Mom?"  Piper looked up into Wyatt's eyes, the deep brown irises colored with concern.  "Are you okay?"  She nodded and glanced over at Leo, nodding again to ease his fears.

            "So, who is back?"  She finally asked, fearing her son's answer.  There were so many demons, warlocks, grimlocks, wizards, and whatevers in her and her sisters' pasts and any of their returns could practically signal the coming of the Apocalypse.  Come to think of it, hadn't they vanquished those guys, too?  What a crazy life she had had!

            "Are you sure you're okay?"  Leo asked, as he and Wyatt exchanged worried glances.  "You seemed to be pretty lost there for a while." 

            "I was trying to process who Wyatt was referring to.  We Charmed Ones have pissed off more than our fair share of evil beings in the past fifty years."  Piper retorted, trying to smile to ease the tension.  "I don't have the reflexes I used to, ya' know."  Leo returned her smile and breathed a sigh of relief as Wyatt stood upright, rubbing his neck to banish the tenseness that had developed while watching his mother.  "So?"  Piper sat up straighter.  No matter what was coming, she'd put a brave face on.  They always did.  No matter how petrified they were.  Well, maybe in the beginning they weren't so stalwart.  Piper inwardly laughed as she remembered the three of them running through the manor, screaming like a bunch of schoolgirls as they attempted to flee the movie killers that had been set free by the Demon of Illusion.  Oh, my.  Could HE have somehow returned?   Piper turned toward her son, studying his face anxiously.  Wyatt sighed.

            "It's Darryl."  As Leo and Piper stared at him in confusion, Wyatt smiled deeply.  "Come on, you guys, it's GOOD news.  We are allowed to have some of that now and then."  Wyatt's parents exchanged glances then turned back to their first born.  Darryl.  How could they have forgotten?  He had gone in for a heart transplant and although doctors had had nothing but success with the new Jarvic-2500, Darryl's body had gone into shock, sending him into a coma.  They had been on pins and needles waiting for word of their good friend.

            "Darryl's back."  Piper spoke the words softly, and then hugged her husband as the relief filled her body.  Relief for their friend, relief for her family…

            "Yep, he's back."  Wyatt confirmed.  "He's awake, he's talking and…" he paused for dramatic effect.  "…he says he's coming to the anniversary dinner."

            "Oh, Wyatt…"  Piper whined.  "I really don't want a big fuss!"


	3. Part 3

            Piper walked slowly down the busy hospital corridor, glancing at the room numbers.  What room was it again?  She looked down at the computerized visitors' badge she had been given at the reception desk.  Why didn't they put the numbers on these blasted things?  Everything was coded and scanned.  All she could see were bar codes.  Somewhere in all those lines and squiggles was a room number, not that she'd ever be able to figure it out.

            Piper sighed in frustration and stomped her foot in anger.  Ouch!  Man, oh man, these brittle bones of hers weren't what they used to be.  As she gingerly shook her foot, trying to shake away the tingles of pain she felt, Piper looked up into the room she had paused in front of to meet the warm gaze of Darryl's deep brown eyes.  A smile spread across his face and Piper was all too aware that he had been watching all her antics.

            "Hey, Piper."  He called from his hospital bed.  Piper turned into his room – 2420C – sheesh, if they'd only print it on the badge!  She walked to Darryl's side and leaned over to kiss him on a cheek rough with stubble.   She pulled back and rubbed her face.

            "Oooh..."

            "Oh, sorry."  Darryl reached up and touched Piper's cheek where his beard had scratched her.  "They won't let me shave yet.  I'm a bit dangerous."

            "You always were…"  Piper teased and a quick blush brought a bit of color to Darryl's handsome, yet slightly ashen face.  Piper smiled, marveling at how the years had changed and strengthened the tie between Darryl and the Halliwells.  They had first met the tall, dark and incredibly handsome officer when he was an Inspector on the San Francisco police force, serving as Andy's partner.  The first two years they knew Darryl the Charmed Ones had scrambled furiously to keep Darryl from finding out about their powers and subsequent 'secret lives'.  Darryl hadn't made that easy.  Neither had Andy, for that matter.  Each man had been relentless in their duty as police officers and when the criminal and magical worlds frequently collided, Darryl's instincts proved difficult to deflect.  Finally, when a hit woman hired indirectly by a demon was killed trying to assassinate Piper and her sisters, they had been forced to come clean with Darryl.  To say that Darryl was uncomfortable with the news was more than an understatement.

            "Remember Ms. Hellfire?"  Piper asked, reminiscing with her good friend.  Darryl frowned for a minute and then nodded.

            "The hit woman?  When I first found out about…"  Darryl trailed off, smiling at the memory.   "You ladies certainly gave me a big surprise that day."  He shook his head, laughing slightly. 

            "You weren't exactly thrilled."

            "Yeah, and then Phoebe just kept going on and on about it.  I was freaking out!"  Darryl smiled warmly and took Piper's hand in his.  Her small pale hand was dwarfed by the former detective's massive, dark ones.  "We've been through quite a lot over the years, haven't we, Mrs. Wyatt?"  Piper placed her remaining hand over Darryl's grip.

            "Yes, we have."  They shared a quiet moment, honoring the past and the people who had been lost along the way:  Andy, Prue, and many innocents who the Charmed Ones and the police officer had been unable to save.  Thankfully, this was small compared to the number they had saved together, but it was never easy to let go of those they lost.

            "So, how are you?"  Piper asked.  "Here I am, going on about the past, when it's your present that is most important right now."  Darryl shifted around in the hospital bed, making himself comfortable.  Piper glanced around the room as Darryl settled in.  What suddenly surprised Piper was the lack of medical machinery.  It had been quite a while since she'd been near a hospital (one of the perks of having several Whitelighters in the house!) and considering the gravity of Darryl's illness, Piper had expected a room full of medical gadgetry and Darryl to be practically wired for sound.  Darryl followed Piper's eyes and practically her thoughts (ever the policeman).

            "What's wrong?"  He asked.  Piper shrugged.

            "I'm just surprised.  No machines."  Darryl's laugh echoed through the room.

            "How long has it been since you've been in a hospital?"  He finally managed to chuckle.  "Oh, I guess with Leo and Wyatt…"    He held up his right index finger which had a small clip on the tip with a tiny wire extending from it to a plug in the wall.  "This is it.  Welcome to the modern miracles of science."  Piper shook her head and gingerly touched the clip.

            "That is incredible."  She then pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down.  "So, you're doing well?  At least that's what Wyatt told us."

            "Yeah, I'm hoping they'll spring me by Friday.  I can't wait to get out of here…and back HOME."  

            "What's the matter?  Don't like the food?"  Piper joked.

            "Food?  It's not like anything you'd whip up, that's for sure."  Darryl explained, and Piper shyly tilted her head to acknowledge the compliment.  "Heck – even Paige's cooking is better than this stuff."

            "Paige?  Does she cook now?"  Piper incredulous expression caused Darryl to start laughing again and he nodded.  "Paige?"

            "Paige."  Darryl affirmed.

            "Paige what?"  The two friends looked up as Paige Matthews Morris practically glided into the room.  Despite the white hair and a small smattering of wrinkles (Piper tried to hate her for that), Piper's half sister was a strikingly beautiful woman.  In addition to her beauty, Paige had an abundance of charisma.  She had had more than her fair share of suitors over the years and had broken a myriad of hearts.  No one seemed able to catch the elusive man-killer until 10 years ago and even then, it was such a sweet and subtle seduction, that everyone was first caught off guard and yet knew that it was destined.  There had always been a closeness between Paige and Darryl, perhaps because they were both part of the Halliwells' circle, but originally outsiders.  Paige had not known of her ties to her sisters until after Prue's death.  It had taken some time for Phoebe, Piper and Paige to gain the sisterly bond that Paige longed for, but once they did, it was unbreakable.

            The close friendship that Darryl and Paige shared was crucial in the months after Darryl's first wife Sheila had lost her battle with cancer.  Despite all the advances in modern medicine, it had simply been discovered too late and Sheila's ravaged body couldn't recover.  For months Darryl was inconsolable and during that period Paige stood by him, sympathizing with him until the time was right to make him stand up and be strong.  No one seemed able to reach Darryl like Paige did.  That was 15 years ago.  Five years later, the two had become so close they were the only ones who were surprised that it had developed into a deep and lasting love.  A quiet ceremony at Halliwell manor, presided over once again by Penny "Grams" Halliwell, and the connection was official.

            "So?  Paige what?"  She asked again, placing her hands on her still tiny waist and cocking her eyebrow in a quizzical manner that was so "Paige".  Darryl pulled his wife to his side and kissed her tenderly as Piper looked on, beaming.

            "Paige never ceases to amaze me."  Darryl told her and Paige blushed demurely.

            "I plan to amaze you plenty if they ever spring you from this place, big fella!"  Paige practically growled, smiling and kissing her husband passionately.  Piper covered her eyes and waved her free hand about.

            "Whoo-hoo!  Too much information!"  She practically hollered.  "Hey – big sister here!  Remember me??"   Paige and Darryl laughed heartily at Piper's antics.

            "Hey, sis – be careful!  Don't go blowing anything up with those lethal hands of yours!"


	4. Part 4

            Piper had just hung up her jacket after her visit with Darryl when the front door of the Manor burst open allowing a semi-hysterical Phoebe to enter.

            "Piper!  Oh God, Piper, where are you?"  In her obviously frazzled state of mind, the middle Halliwell sister had plowed right past Piper and began heading for the kitchen.  "PIPER!"

            "Phoebe, I'm right here!"  Piper called out before her sister ventured much farther.  Phoebe whipped around, her eyes red and tear filled, and hurried to Piper's side.  Throwing her arms around Piper and dropping her head on her sister's shoulder, Phoebe began to sob.  Piper instinctively wrapped Phoebe in a hug and guided her over to the nearest couch.  "Phoebe, honey, what's wrong?"  She finally asked as the two eased into the sofa.

            "I'm ruined, Piper!  He totally wiped me out.  How could he do this to me?  What will I do?"  Piper let Phoebe's tears run their course and handed her a tissue.  Calming down slightly, Phoebe turned and Piper was startled.  Finally having a moment to really look at her sister, Piper was taken back more by Phoebe's appearance than her hysterics.  Phoebe's normally perfectly applied makeup was non-existent and her hair showed definite signs of neglect.  Piper couldn't remember the last time she'd seen any sign of grey in Phoebe's hair and yet today, there was easily a half inch of white roots framing her face.  It was made all the more obvious by Phoebe's insistence of coloring her hair a dark auburn over the years.  Her younger sister had been fighting the battle of old age for years now, and it was the first time Piper had seen Phoebe in a somewhat losing state.  "I've lost the condo.  I've lost everything!"

            "Lost the condo?"  Piper finally found her voice.  "How?"  Phoebe grabbed another tissue, blew her nose, wiped her eyes and shrugged.

            "Gordon."

            "Gordon?"  Gordon Temple was Phoebe's current husband, number eight in a long line of miscalculations of the heart.  It appeared that Phoebe had inherited and surpassed Grams' skewed skill at choosing partners.  Piper had never understood what Phoebe had seen in Gordon, or any of the other seven for that matter.  Except Cole.  Yes, despite how that had turned out, when Phoebe originally decided to marry Cole, Piper saw the love between the two.  Even she, the protective big sister, had felt that Phoebe was making a good choice.  How wrong they were!  On that note, her following seven husbands were no prizes, but at least they didn't turn out to be the Source of all Evil, either. 

            "He told me that this would double – no, TRIPLE my money.  That I should trust him and we would be comfortable for the rest of our lives…"  Phoebe shook her head as the tears starting flowing again.  Piper tried to remain calm and at the same time follow her sister's ramblings.

            "So, Gordon made some bad investments?"

            "No!  Piper, aren't you listening to me?"  Phoebe angrily blew her nose and dropped her hands into her lap in frustration.  "It's all gone!  Everything!  I have nothing!"

            "Yes, Pheebs, I've got that part, but how?  And – wait, what do you mean exactly by 'nothing'?"

            "I mean, all I have is the next check coming from the 'Mirror' and the few dollars left in my bank account.  Nothing!"  Phoebe looked up at Piper, who was rubbing her forehead, trying to get a grasp on the situation.   "Can I stay here with you and Leo?  At the Manor?  I can't ask Paige and Darryl.  You know what she thought about Gordon."  She began tearing up the tissue in her hands with a vengeance.  "Of course, she's hated every man I've married, why should Gordon be different?"

            Piper had to bite her tongue for a moment as Phoebe was indeed correct on that score.  Paige had disliked every man that Phoebe had married, and pretty much all of the men that Phoebe had allowed in her life.  Unfortunately, it wasn't merely a matter of over-protectiveness.  Phoebe had turned into a 'loser magnet' over the years.  It was incredibly ironic that her sister, their generation's answer to Ann Landers, had such a horrible track record when it came to relationships.  For whatever reason, Phoebe could break out the best advice when it came to solving other people's problems but was totally incompetent when it came to herself.  It didn't seem to affect her popularity or credibility with her readers however, as the job at the 'Bay Mirror' that Phoebe started back in her twenties had turned into a life-time career with nation-wide syndication.   Even now, in her seventies, Phoebe continued to write a daily column.  It was the one thing in her life that Phoebe had been a rousing success at, even if her personal life hadn't benefited from it.

            "Of course you can stay at the Manor."  Piper quickly assured her, putting an arm around Phoebe's shoulders.  "It might be a bit cramped for the two of you, but –"

            "Piper, please!  There IS no 'two of us'."  Phoebe shrugged off Piper's arm and stood up to pace in front of the fireplace.  "Gordon is gone.  The money is gone.  The condo is gone."

            "How?"   Piper ran a hand through her hair, shaking it vigorously as if that would jostle her brain cells and help her to understand her sister's ramblings.  "I thought you kept your money separate.  How could you lose the condo?"

            "I TOLD you, Piper.  He said he could triple our savings.  I signed everything to over to him so he could move things around as needed."

            "You WHAT?!"  Piper's jaw dropped as the realization of what Phoebe was telling her began to dawn.  "Phoebe, how could you be that foolish?  Didn't you see any papers?  What were you thinking?"  Phoebe's eyes began to tear up again and Piper immediately regretted her loose lips.  She sighed deeply and quietly asked.  "How long has Gordon been gone?"

            "Four months."

            "FOUR MONTHS?  And you're just now telling me?  Phoebe!"

            "What?  Should I have told you sooner so you could have more time to tell me how stupid I've been?"  Phoebe continued to cry but this time the tears were angry ones.   "Do you think I wanted to be reminded that I'm not as practical or at good at picking husbands as perfect Miss Piper?  Or that I'm not as smart as Paige?"

            "Phoebe – don't…"

            "Don't you think I know that myself?  Do you think I don't realize that I'm a total screw up?"  Piper sprang up from the couch and grabbed Phoebe by the shoulders.

            "Phoebe, stop it!  STOP IT!"  As Phoebe stopped pacing, Piper cupped her face in her hands.  "You're not a total screw up.  I have never said that."

            "No, you just think it."  Phoebe's lip jutted out and it amazed Piper that a woman in her seventies could still manage to pout.

            "You know that is not true."  Piper hugged her sister tightly and then led her back to the sofa.  When both sisters were seated again, Piper took Phoebe's hand and held it tightly.  With the other hand, she gently brushed an errant strand of hair out of Phoebe's eyes.  "We will get through this.  You can move back into the Manor and we'll figure this out."

            "I really tried to fix things, Piper, I really did.  I just didn't realize how much he had taken until I got the foreclosure notice on the condo."   The two women leaned back and Phoebe placed her head on Piper's shoulder, just as she always would in troubled times.  "Why do these things keep happening to me?"  Piper continued to stroke Phoebe's hair in comfort and shook her head.

            "I don't know."

            "My whole life I've been unable to find real love.  It's like Cole cursed me."

            "Cole?!"  Piper sat up and looked at her sister incredulously.  "Phoebe, that was fifty years ago!"

            "So?"  Phoebe shrugged.  "Think about it, ever since I fell in love with him I haven't been able to make a relationship work."

            "Phoebe, come on…."

            "What?  It's true!"  As Phoebe held firmly to her belief, Piper's head dropped to her hand in defeat.  Unbelievable!  "Well, I'm going to go get my stuff.  I brought a few things with me.  I'll have to get someone to help me move the rest."  With that, Phoebe jumped up off the couch and head back outside.  Piper stared after her in disbelief.  Getting up slowly, Piper shook her head again and headed toward the kitchen.  A couple batches of cookies is what were needed right now.  She laughed sadly.

            Cursed?  Some things never change.


	5. Part 5

            "You still think Wyatt's idea was so bad?"

            Piper turned to face Leo as he whispered in her ear.  She smiled lovingly at her husband of fifty years and he kissed her gently.  Piper then glanced around the banquet hall that Wyatt had rented for the anniversary dinner.  Surrounded by her family and a few close friends, Piper felt the warmth of affection spread through her.  Her son knew her all too well.  As much as she complained about 'making a fuss', Wyatt knew that his mother would not want such a momentous occasion ignored.  He had included all the people he knew were important in Piper's and Leo's life and yet kept the 'hoopla' to a minimum.  "You know I didn't want a fuss…" she finally answered, as Leo laughed and hugged her.

            To her right, Wyatt and his family were seated.  He had grown into such an incredible man, not only a witch of incredible power but a man of undisputed high ideals and beliefs.  His wife, Sara, was still as lovely as the day she and Wyatt met.  She, too, came from a magical family, although nowhere near as powerful as the Halliwells.  In the twenty years she and Wyatt had been married they battled demons, been a powerful force in the community and still found time to raise four beautiful daughters.  Each of the girls had some variation of the Warren powers and Piper couldn't help but see the parallels between them and their grandmother and great aunts.  Prue was the oldest and so much like her namesake that Piper often wondered if she was channeling the original Prue's spirit.  Melinda was the second of the four who had somehow broke the middle child role and was highly reminiscent of Paige, all energy and spunk.  Penny, the third child, took the middle role and Piper's personality traits.  Leona, the free spirited baby of the family, not only resembled Phoebe emotionally, she was the spitting image of her great aunt.

            Just as Piper glanced at her, Leona ran over to her grandparents, wrapped her arms around their shoulders and kissed each of them.  "Happy Anniversary, Grandpa and Grams!"  Leo kissed her back, the twinkle in his eyes clearly reflecting the love he felt for his youngest grandchild.

            "Thank you, sweetheart."

            "Thank you, Leona, but please don't call me 'Grams', " Piper scolded affectionately. 

            "But Grams—"  Leona smiled at Piper, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.  "You've told me how special your Grams was, and since you're that special to me, it seems only right."  Piper sighed and looked at Leo, who shrugged.  How could Piper argue with that explanation, even though she was sure that Leona's true reason for using the supposed endearment was simply because Piper didn't like it?  Leona wasn't mean, just incorrigible.

            To Piper's left, Paige and Darryl sat and talked animatedly with Phoebe.  Darryl looked completely recovered and Piper was sure that some of that was Paige's influence.  She had never seen two people so much in love.  Darryl and Paige complimented each other's personalities like two interlocking pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.  And yet even with such an intense relationship, one never felt out of place when with them.  Their warmth for each other enveloped those around them.

            Phoebe appeared to be having a good time despite the run of bad luck she had suffered lately.  It had been a month now since she had moved back into the Manor with Leo and Piper.  Even in her seventies, Phoebe was a source of kinetic energy.  The Manor was alive with the sound of Phoebe's constant chatter and off-beat decorating notions.  As much as Piper had come to relish the quiet of the house and the privacy that she and Leo had, she had to admit that Phoebe's presence had brought new life to things.  If only Piper could get her sister to stop whining and moaning about Gordon, but she'd come to understand that Phoebe's way of coping was to remind everyone of how she'd been 'done wrong'.

            The day blurred by, a myriad of friendly faces, fantastic food and generous gifts.  It was much more activity than Piper was accustomed to and she found herself nodding in exhaustion.  She jerked her head up, trying to shake off the sleepiness and was surprised to find the room suddenly deathly quiet.  Had she truly fallen asleep?  Had everyone gone and left her there alone?  Piper looked around quickly.

            No…everyone was still there but…Piper's heart began to beat furiously in fear as she realized that everyone but her was frozen.  Not frozen in movement as if Penny had used her powers (which were much more powerful than Piper's had been at that young age) but literally _frozen.  It was as if Piper was surrounded by a forest of ice sculptures.  What had happened and how had she missed it?  Better yet – how had she been spared?_

            "Hello, Piper."  Piper's head whipped around to locate the speaker and as she did she drew in her breath sharply.  Standing directly in front of her was a strikingly beautiful fair skin woman with almost ebony colored hair and penetrating blue eyes.  The woman smiled, sensing Piper's comprehension.  Could it be?

            "Prue?"  Piper's voice came out in a whisper.  Prue nodded, her eyes almost twinkling.  "How can – is it really you?"

            "Yes, Piper.  It's really me.  You don't think I'd miss your party now, would you?"

            "But how…"  Piper glanced around at the iced people again.  "What happened?"  Prue gazed in a nonchalant manner at the frozen people that surrounded her.

            "Oh, them?  I did that."

            "You did?  But why?"  Piper was totally confused.  Part of her was elated at seeing her older sister yet something about the circumstances deeply frightened her.  And now Prue was saying that SHE had frozen everyone.

            "I wanted some uninterrupted time with you.  So we could talk."  Prue grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it over to the table.  She sat down across from Piper.

            "Talk?"  Piper could barely speak coherently.  What in the world was happening?  Suddenly fearing the worst, Piper flung her hands out to freeze Prue.  When she continued to move freely and began to laugh Piper was even more confused.

            "No, Piper.  I'm not a demon.  It's really me."

            "What the hell is going on, Prue?"  Finally accepting that this was actually her big sister sitting in front of her, Piper relaxed if only minimally.  She still had a very uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and she was pretty sure it wasn't due to the shrimp she had eaten.  Something was definitely wrong with this picture!  "Why did you freeze everyone?  HOW did you freeze everyone?  That wasn't one of your powers."  Prue acknowledged her question with a nod and a shrug.

            "It wasn't my power when you knew me."

            "Uh, yeah, I think I would have remembered this one."  Prue laughed at her sister's reaction.

            "You know for someone who was so afraid of conflicts you sure have a way with smart ass comments."  As Piper glared at her, Prue sighed and continued.  "It was one of my powers in a previous life.  Remember when Phoebe went back to our previous lives in the twenties?"  Piper nodded but continued to frown in confusion.

            "Yeah, okay, fine.  But why do you have it now?"

            "When I became an Avenging Angel they gave me all of the powers I have ever had in all of my previous lives.  And a few new ones as well."

            "They who?  And what the hell is an Avenging Angel?"  As was her habit, Piper's sense of annoyance began to override her caution and she found herself speaking candidly with Prue.  Prue again chuckled at her sister's reaction as if she found the whole situation totally amusing.  It was beginning to piss Piper off.

            "The Founders.  They are actually the council that presides over the Elders."  As Prue answered, Piper waved her hand in a circle prodding Prue to continue.  "An Avenging Angel is…like…"  As Prue struggled for an explanation, Piper attempted to fill in the blanks.

            "A Whitelighter?" 

            "No."  Prue shook her head vehemently.  "Whitelighters are useless in my kind of work.  No offense."  She added quickly, alluding to Piper's husband.

            "None taken.  Now what kind of work are we talking about?  If you are an angel, I'm assuming you're still on our side."  Prue stood up and ran her hand through her hair.  It was such a classic Prue move and Piper found herself choking up.  If only she could just relax and enjoy this time with her sister.  Something was definitely giving Piper the creeps about this whole situation, however, and she was torn between her love for Prue and the sense that something awful was about to happen.  She just couldn't put her finger on it.  "Avenging Angels are like the Navy Seals of white magic.  Or better yet, covert ops."  Prue turned and faced Piper again, her face lit up with a smile.  "Yeah, that's it – covert ops."

            "Covert ops?  What does that mean, you topple corrupt governments, what?"

            "No, Piper."  Sighing, Prue sat down once again, frustrated and perturbed at not being able to truly explain.  "Sometimes, when there are demons or demonic factions that are so powerful that they are beyond the realm of witches' powers, Avenging Angels are called in to take care of the situation.  But only in cases where the balance of good and evil are in serious jeopardy."

            "Okay."  Piper sighed, nodding slightly.  "That kind of makes sense.  But how did you end up one?  And what are you doing freezing everyone here?  No one is a demon here."  Piper suddenly looked up, her eyes wide and rounded in fear.  "Is there?"

            "No, you're safe."  Prue assured her.  She paused for a moment and suddenly her voice turned hard.  "You're too safe."

            "What?"  Piper leaned forward.  She could sense that Prue was becoming angry and was therefore not entirely surprised when Prue looked up suddenly, her eyes flashing with an unconcealed fury.

            "They gave me a choice, you know.  When Shax attacked and we both were so injured, I was given a choice.  One of us had to die."  Piper gasped at Prue's words and her hand flew to her mouth as a sob escaped.

            "Oh, Prue – why didn't they let you live?  You were the stronger witch…I've always told Leo he saved the wrong sister."

            "Shut up, Piper!"  Prue's face was a mask of anger now and it appeared to be focused solely on her sister.  "They asked me.  I had the choice and I chose to die and let you live."

            "No, Prue…"  Piper was sobbing openly now as fears that her survival was a fluke and that Prue indeed should have been the surviving sister came to light.

            "I told them that you had a life and things to live for.  Leo…the club…children.  Much more than I would have had.  So I told them to take me and let you live."  Prue leaned forward, both palms flat on the table and Piper pulled back in fear.  "And look what you've done with your life.  Look how you've taken care of our family.  What a waste!"  Piper cried and reached out for her sister, but Prue drew back in disgust.

            "I tried, Prue!  I did the best I could.  I wasn't the strong one, you were.  I missed you so much and then I tried to be strong like you always were, but…"

            "But you weren't."  Prue cut in.  "Look at Phoebe.  You let her marry that demon and practically destroy the entire Warren line."

            "I tried to stop her, Prue.  Both Paige and I—"

            "SHE BECAME THE QUEEN OF THE UNDERWORLD, PIPER!"  Prue jumped to her feet and pointed at the ice sculpture that was once her baby sister.  "Look at her!  She's spent all her life blaming everything that ever happens to her on everyone else.  And you let her!  Not once has she been force to truly take responsibility for her actions.  You were supposed to stop that, Piper.  That's what big sisters do.  That's what I expected to you to do.  I wasn't here so it was your responsibility and you blew it!"  By this time Piper was sobbing so hard that she was unable to respond to her sister's accusations beyond shaking her head 'no'.

            "And Paige.  What have you done for Paige?"  Prue leaned over the table once again, her face mere inches from Piper's.  Piper could feel the heat of her sister's anger radiating off of her skin.  "All the things that Paige has accomplished, no thanks to you, and what an incredible power for good she's become.  Have you ever told her you're proud of her?  Have you ever encouraged her?  NO!  She's spent most of her life trying to measure up to this invisible yardstick you've created.  Or worse, trying to be like me!  Couldn't you have acknowledged her for who she is?  Just once?"

            "I tried, Prue…I just…"

            "You just gave up, that's what you did."  Prue's voice lowered to a whisper, but the anger was still present and it frightened Piper to her core.  "I died so you could have a good life.  I expected you to make the best of that and you haven't.  You squandered it.  You squandered the life I could have had.  How dare you."  Prue turned and stared directly into her sister's eyes, a venom in them that Piper had never seen before, not even from the most dangerous demon.

            "So now it's your turn to pay, Piper."


	6. Part 6

            Piper shook all over, fighting tears, sobs and the horrible realization that not only had her survival of Shax's attack been a fluke of fate, but also that Prue felt that she had failed their family.  A wave of emotions boiled through Piper and she struggled to make sense of everything that Prue had told her.

            Phoebe – yes, Piper had let Phoebe paint herself as a perpetual victim, never truly taking responsibility for her actions and their consequences.   Hadn't she just recently blamed the breakup and fallout with Gordon on a supposed curse from Cole?  Piper had laughed it off, but she'd never really called Phoebe on it, just as Piper had never called Phoebe on any of her actions.  Piper had always just accepted that Phoebe was a bit self-absorbed sometimes and worked around the issue, never confronting it head on, like Prue would have.  Or Paige would have.  Piper turned to look at her baby sister, frozen in place as she had turned to converse with Darryl. 

            Paige had tried to call Phoebe on her behavior many times, but finally seemed to give up when she got no support from Piper.  Paige didn't shy away from confrontation when it was important.  She had warned Piper of her feelings that Cole had turned evil and Piper had refused to listen.  That refusal had almost cost them dearly.  When Cole's true colors were finally revealed Phoebe had chosen to stay with him and became Queen of the Underworld.  They had come precariously close to not only losing their sister to evil, but also placing the Power of Three in serious danger.  Only Paige had been brave enough to face her sisters' wrath and voice her suspicions and Piper had brushed her off.  When it all worked out had Piper ever thanked Paige?  Admitted that she was wrong and sorry that she had doubted Paige?  No.  Prue was right.  Piper had let Paige down.  She'd let them all down.

            "You're right."  Piper finally managed to get out.  She looked up and met Prue's angry stare.  "I'm sorry."

            'You're SORRY?"  Prue laughed, a harsh, cruel tone.  "Do you honestly think that will make it all okay?"

            "I - I guess not.  But what can I do, Prue?  How can I fix it?  I'll be better now, I promise."

            "It's too late, Piper.  You've never taken care of the things…the GIFTS you were given."  Prue leaned forward again, her voice a cold whisper.  "Yes, your life was a gift.  The last gift I ever gave you when I chose to die instead of you.  And you've never appreciated that.  All you ever did was complain about how you wanted your life to be normal.   You never stopped to see just how good you had it, Piper.  It was never enough for you."  Prue stood back, calmly and coldly eyeing her sister.  She then leaned forward, placed an open palm in front of her mouth and blowing a blast of cold air at Piper, encased her sister in ice from the shoulders down.

            "Prue!  No!"  Piper struggled against the virtual body cast and pleaded with the angry angel.

            "Sorry, about the deep freeze.  I want you to be able to see this, but I can't have you trying to interfere."  Prue walked along the table, stopping in front of Darryl and Paige.  "Ah, the lovebirds.  Fortunately, they found each other and knew how to appreciate one another.  Too bad you didn't appreciate them.  Oh, well."  Prue barely flicked her wrists, her hands moving toward each other, causing the frozen couple to collide and smash into thousands of tiny crystal-like pieces.

            "NO!"  Piper screamed in agony and struggled against her icy bonds in vain.  Prue smiled fiendishly and cocked her head at her sister in a questioning mode.

            "Did that upset you?  Why?  You never expressed any appreciation for them, obviously they didn't mean that much to you."

            "No…no…"  Piper moaned softly, intense pain coursing through her heart.  In the meantime, Prue moved in front of Phoebe.  Another slight flick of Prue's wrist and the younger Halliwell slid across the floor to smash into the banquet room wall.  Icy pieces flew into the air and Piper screamed again in anguish.

            "There now."  Prue looked over at Piper, a wicked smile playing on her lips.  "You won't have to deal with any more of Phoebe's crises.  Isn't that a relief?"  Prue paced in front of the table, finger to her lips as if she were deep in thought.  "Let's see.  Wyatt and his family…"

            "Prue – no!"

            "He wasn't really a problem to you, but…"  Prue made a slight tisk-tisk sound and shook her head.  "But at the same time, what did you do to deserve him?"  Making a much larger motion with her hands, Prue again used her telekinesis this time sending all the members of Wyatt's family including all of Piper's beloved grandchildren into a mass collision that resulted in an explosive shower of ice crystals.

            Piper began to collapse inside her icy cast.  Her entire family was literally being shattered before her very eyes and there seemed to be nothing she could do about it.  With each word, with each slight flick of her wrist, Prue shattered Piper's heart as well as the Halliwell family.    She heard, more than saw, Prue step up in front of her again.

            "And now for the most under-appreciated person in your life, Piper."  Piper pulled her head up with difficulty, her face awash with tears, eyes flat with hopelessness, to look at her sister once again.  But was it really Prue?  Piper had looked up to and adored Prue all her life. Could the sister Piper loved so dearly really cause such pain and horror?  As Piper met Prue's amused gaze she realized that the true horror was in the truth.  Prue was making Piper pay for her mistakes by obliterating the entire family.

            "Stop it, Prue."  Piper's voice came out in a hoarse whisper.  "Just kill me.  I'm the problem.  Just kill me."  Prue laughed at Piper's words and the sound cut Piper like a knife.

            "That would be too easy!"  Prue practically chortled.  "And not as much fun!"  Her hands clasped in front of her mouth, a tiny finger steeple touching her lips, Prue looked upon her next victim.  "Okay, Leo."

            "Prue, you can't.  Listen to me, Prue!"

            "Oh, shush, Piper.  Don't make me have to freeze your mouth."

            A sudden and unexpected shower of blue orbs appeared directly beside Prue and Piper's eyes widened in astonishment as they solidified into Andy Trudeau.  Andy immediately grabbed Prue's wrists, preventing her from continuing her destruction.

            "Don't, Prue."  He practically growled.  "You're gone over the line this time."  Prue smiled sweetly at the intrusion, yet maintained a steely cold determination in her eyes.

            "Stay out of it, Andy.  This is family stuff."  With barely a second thought, Prue shoved Andy away roughly and he landed on the table in front of Piper, his hands landing against her and Leo's frozen form.  "Don't make me use my powers on you."

            Never taking his eyes off Prue, Andy directed his Whitelighter powers to his hands, melting the ice that had entombed Piper and Leo.  "Let them go, Prue.  This has gone too far.  This is all wrong.  Stop and think about what you're doing."

            "Don't use your Whitelighter rationale on me, Andy."  Prue spit out in annoyance.  "They promised me everything would okay.  That my family would be okay and they would take care of them, help them."  Tears sprang to Prue's eyes as she struggled to maintain control. 

            "Who, Prue?"  Andy tried to keep her talking to distract her from the thaw he was working on Piper and Leo.  "The Elders?"

            "Who else?  But they didn't keep them safe.  When Phoebe married Cole – where were they?  They promised me that they'd help Piper to adjust to leading the family.  Look what she's done!"  Prue hugged herself as she began to break down.  "Look what's happened to my family…"  Andy began to sit up and as he noticed Leo shaking off the last of the deep freeze and becoming more coherent he urged Leo:

            "Get Piper out of here, Leo.  Now!"  Andy then stood quickly and hugged Prue to both comfort and restrain her.  Leo and Piper glanced at Prue in shock and Andy stared at them in exasperation.  "Get outta' here!"  Prue suddenly looked up, realizing what Andy had done.

            "How dare you!"  She screamed and pushed Andy away, her telekinesis throwing him across the room.  She then turned back to face Leo and Piper, fury emanating from every pore.

            "Prue…"  Piper's voice broke with emotion as Leo grabbed her and they orbed out.


	7. Part 7

            As Piper opened her eyes she recognized the ceiling of her bedroom.  Still sobbing, she leaned into Leo's embrace.  

            "Piper, what's wrong?"  Leo sounded groggy and confused.  Piper attributed it to the fact that Andy had barely 'defrosted' him before they had to orb to escape Prue's vengeance.

            "What are we going to do, Leo?  Everyone's gone.  She killed them all!"  Piper sobbed, burrowing her head against Leo's chest.  She couldn't bear the pain.  Not only had she lost almost everyone who was dear to her, she had also lost the love of her sister.   Leo bolted upright from the bed frantically.

            "What?!  Who's gone?"

            "Everyone.  Wyatt –"  Before Piper finished saying Wyatt's name Leo was orbing out in panic.  She looked around the bedroom and saw him reappear in front of  - Wyatt's crib?  Leo leaned over the side rails and sighed with obvious relief.

            "Wyatt's fine."  He whispered, so as not to wake the slumbering infant.  "You must have had a bad dream."  At his words, Piper jumped out of bed and ran to join her husband at the crib.  Wyatt lay sleeping soundly, a slight smile on his face as if he were dreaming of pleasant things.   Piper placed a hand over her mouth to muffle a relieved sob.  Leo watched his wife's actions with concern.  "Are you okay, honey?"

            Before answering him, Piper took one last loving look at her son and turned suddenly and grabbed Leo's shoulders.

            "Phoebe and Paige?"

            "They went to bed hours ago.  I'm sure they're fine."  Piper shook her head and headed for the closed bedroom door.  "Where are you going?"

            "To check on Phoebe and Paige."

            "Piper!"  Leo hurried after her and managed to snag an edge of her nightgown to stop her.  "They're FINE."  When he saw the unconvinced look on Piper's face, he sighed in defeat.  "Stay here.  I'll check."  He mumbled and started out to the hall.

            "Hurry!"  Piper urged, giving him a slight push.  Leo nodded.  Still a bit sleepy, he weaved slightly as he hustled down the hall.  Piper watched intently as Leo first stopped at Phoebe's door.  As he turned the knob and began opening it the heavy wooden door showed its age by squeaking loudly.  Leo winced at the noise and stopped immediately.  Looking at Piper, who waved her hands in encouragement, he finally gave up and orbed into the room.  Knowing that Leo would probably orb between rooms, Piper stepped back into the master bedroom and stopped suddenly as she passed the dresser mirror.  Her reflection caused her mouth to drop in surprise.  She was young.  She looked down at her hands and found them soft and unlined.  What was going on?  

            By this time, Leo had orbed back and as he rubbed his eyes, he told her:  "Everyone is asleep and doing fine."  Piper nodded and stared again at herself in the mirror.  Leo watched Piper's movements and then shuffled over to join her at the dresser.  "Piper?"

            "I'm young, Leo."

            "Yeah…"  Leo tried not to laugh, as it was quite obvious that Piper was shaken from something, evidently a very vivid and unpleasant dream.  "Beautiful as always."  He said softly, moving up behind Piper to wrap his arms around her.  As he came in contact with her, he pulled back suddenly but still holding Piper's arms.  "Piper!  You're chilled to the bone!"  He began rubbing Piper's arms vigorously to get the blood flowing.  Thinking quickly, he turned Piper to face him, checking her for signs of shock.  "What happened?  Talk to me…"  Piper shook her head as if trying to rid her mind of the images that were still so fresh and so heart wrenching.

            "Prue froze me.  Froze us.  She killed…"  Piper shook her head again.  It must have been a dream, but how could it have been?  It was all so REAL.  Piper shuddered, again picturing first Paige and Darryl, then Phoebe and finally Wyatt and his family shattered into millions of tiny icy pieces.   Leo, sensing her confusion and putting an arm around her cold shoulders, led her back to the bed.  He helped her ease up onto the mattress, pulled the covers up around her and then climbed in beside her.

            "We've got to get you warmed up."  Leo found goose bumps forming on his body as he pulled Piper closer.  What was causing this temperature change?  He didn't sense any real signs of shock, except for the chill.  Piper was obviously upset, but seemed able to talk.  "Do you want to tell me what happened?"  He prodded gently, but still giving Piper the choice on what she did and didn't want to tell him.

            Piper sighed.  In some ways, she didn't want to tell him, as it would mean reliving the entire thing, but at the same time, she needed to tell him.  Piper still wasn't convinced it was 'just a dream'.  Marshalling up her courage, she snuggled closer to Leo and related the story to him.  Telling him about Prue and her actions brought the emotions back as fresh and strong as they had been when it was happening and Piper was sobbing again as she finished.

            Leo held her close and let her pour out the story and her corresponding emotions.  As she finished, he tightened his arms in comfort.  "It was just a dream, Piper."

            "No, Leo, it wasn't –"

            "Wait, let me finish.  With all the stress of the baby and all the changes going on, you're probably feeling overwhelmed and doubting your abilities.  You always looked up to Prue, more so than anyone else in your life.  It's only logical that you'd visualize your fears through her."

            "But Leo, it was real.  I know it was.   Why else am I so cold?"  Piper was tensing up with her insistence and Leo stroked her arm in an attempt to console her.

            "I think you were starting to go into shock."

            "No, Leo."  Piper leaned up on one elbow and looked directly into Leo's eyes.  "Listen to me.  Prue froze me.  She froze everyone."

            "Even if Prue really did appear to you and she was a Whitelighter, how could she freeze you?  That wasn't one of her powers."  Leo tried to speak gently but firmly in an effort to get through to his wife.  Piper shook her head vehemently.

            "She wasn't a Whitelighter.  And freezing was one of her powers in one of her previous lives.  She said she got ALL her powers back when they made her an Avenging Angel."  At Piper's last words Leo leaned up himself, a troubled look on his face.

            "They made her a what?  What did you call it?"

            "An Avenging Angel."  Piper watched as Leo's face took on an odd expression.

            "Where did you hear that?"  He asked gruffly.

            "From Prue."  Piper gave him a frustrated look.  "Where else would I have heard it?"  Leo sat up, ran his hand through his hair and then rubbed the stubble on his chin that had begun to form in his sleep.  Piper could tell he was deeply troubled and she sat up beside him.  "What is it?"

            Shaking his head, Leo looked at Piper, a mixture of confusion and fear in his expression.  "I've heard of Avenging Angels, but no one outside of 'up there' is supposed to know about them.  We're not even supposed to talk about them."  Piper nodded in understanding.

            "Prue said they were like covert ops."

            "Precisely.  They're a last resort, when evil…"  Leo stopped and looked intently at Piper again.  "How could you know that?"

            "I told you.  Prue."  Piper held Leo's gaze and could practically see the rush of thoughts going through his mind.

            "But – but how?"  He shook his head.  "I suppose if Prue really has been made an Avenging Angel, she'd have the power to pull you into the future, but why?  And why would she be so angry at you?"  Leo stopped and looked at Piper once again.  She sighed and fighting back tears, she tried to answer.

            "I've let her down."

            "Piper, she loved…loves you.  How could you let her down?"  Piper wiped the tears from her eyes and shrugged.

            "By not appreciating my life.  Not supporting Paige or calling Phoebe on things.  She feels I let the family down."  Piper turned and meeting Leo's eye she started to cry in earnest again.  "And she's right.  I have."  Leo pulled Piper into his embrace, hugging her tightly.

            "Piper, no.  You've kept this family together!"

            "No, Leo, I haven't.  Paige has."  When Leo started to refute her statement, Piper cut in.  "Yes, she has.  She was the one who has dedicated herself to the craft.  She's the one who saw through Cole right away.  Who's the one that never lost faith that we'd get Phoebe back after she went off and married Cole – the Source?  Paige.  She's been the real strength in this family and I've never even told her that I love her."  Leo continued to hug Piper and began a rocking motion.

            "Piper, don't do this to yourself."

            "And Phoebe – Phoebe is an accident just waiting to happen!  I've let her run around and forget her responsibilities to the family, to the Power of Three.  She's become the perpetual victim.  And I've never called her on any of it.  Not even when she walked away from her family to become the Queen of the Underworld."

            "Piper, you did the best you could.  You did what was right for the family."

            "No, I didn't, Leo.  Prue's right.  I've screwed up big time already and God only knows what happens in the next 40 years.  My family will suffer for my mistakes."  Piper started crying ever harder.  Leo was dumbfounded.  He didn't know how to convince Piper and yet – if her dream had in truth been more than a dream and Prue actually had the power to draw Piper to the future…

            "Wait, Piper."  Leo pushed Piper back a little bit so he could see her face.  "You said you were much older, right?"  Piper sniffed loudly and nodded.

            "Yes.  We were celebrating our 50th anniversary."

            "That's good."  Piper's face scrunched up into a frown and Leo hurried to continue.  "That means you have time, Piper.  Time to fix things."  Leo waited for Piper to digest this information and she looked up at him quizzically.

            "Fix things?  FIX things!"  Piper wiped her eyes and began to perk up.  "Of course!  I'll get Phoebe to – to grow up and be responsible.  And I'll tell Paige how much I appreciate her and how much I love her!"  Piper grabbed Leo's face with both hands and kissed him loudly.  "You're a genius!"  As Leo began to laugh in relief, Piper scrambled across the bed and hurried across the floor to the doorway.

            "Piper!  Where are you going?"

            "To fix things!"  Piper had the door open and was heading for the hall when Leo orbed in front of her.  "Hey, no fair!"  She pouted.  "Isn't that personal gain?"

            "No, this is protecting my charge from getting killed, which is what your sisters will do to you if you wake them at 2 in the morning, no matter how well intentioned."  Leo put his hands on Piper's shoulders, turned her around and began steering her back to bed.

            "But I have to fix things, Leo!"

            "Tomorrow, Piper."

            "But—"  Piper turned to argue as they again reached the bed.  Leo placed a finger to her lips, and then scooped her up in his arms.  Laying her gently on the bed, he leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

            "Tomorrow.  Tonight I think we should start celebrating our 50 years of marriage."

            "Oh my…"  Piper said, lifting an eyebrow in anticipation.  Leo kissed her again and then began a trail of kisses down her neck, around her collarbone, down….  "Oh, MY!"


	8. Part 8

            Piper sat at the kitchen table, her hands wrapped around a mug of coffee, elbows resting on the table, with a Mona Lisa smile on her face.  She felt good.  Even though it had been quite late last night – or was it early this morning? – that she and Leo had finally slipped back to sleep, she felt rested and serene.  After taking another sip of her coffee, she put the mug back on the table and rested her head on her other palm.  And she waited.

            The bluish-white glow of orbs appeared and solidified into her husband and her son.  Wyatt began chortling in a delighted baby's laugh and Leo grinned.  "Again?"  Wyatt continued to laugh and his mirth was so infectious that Leo and Piper began chuckling as well.

            "Are you sure that won't hurt him?"  Piper managed to get out between giggles.

            "Doesn't look like it.  He seems to really like it."

            "But you've been orbing around the house for about 20 minutes straight.  Is that good for him?  Or for you for that matter?"

            "I'm a little dizzy…"  Leo shrugged.  "But he seems to like it.  He keeps laughing and watch what he does when I stop."  Leo stood still for a moment and Wyatt's laugh subsided a bit.  When he realized that his daddy hadn't moved for a while, the baby's arms starting pumping enthusiastically as if to say:  "Come on, daddy, let's go!"   Leo looked over at Piper.  "See?  He likes it."

            "Well, okay."  Piper smiled, relishing the bond between the two men in her life.  "Just don't think you're going to hand him over to me when he starts spitting up his breakfast."

            "He won't.  'Cause he's a big tough guy now, aren't you, Wyatt?"  Leo leaned forward to rub noses with the baby.  "You're tougher than woodpecker lips, aren't you?"  Piper laughed at her obviously besotted husband.

            "Woodpeckers don't have lips."

            "That Mommy…"  Leo kept his eyes on his son and Piper's heart swelled with the love she felt for both of them.  "She always has to be so serious, doesn't she?  But we guys know how to have fun."  With that, Leo orbed out, Wyatt giggling and wiggling in glee.  Piper laughed out loud and shook her head.  Those two!

            "What's so funny?"  Phoebe's voice snapped Piper out of her reverie.  Smiling, Piper explained what Leo was up to with Wyatt while Phoebe crossed to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee.  Phoebe smiled as she always did whenever the conversation concerned her nephew.  "Leo's so great with him."

            "Yeah, he dotes on him."  Piper smiled again.  "I'm one lucky lady."

            Phoebe looked at her older sister quizzically and pulled out a chair to join Piper at the table.

            "You seem different this morning.  Almost glowing."  Phoebe smirked and raised an eyebrow.  "Any good stories to spill, sis?"  Piper reached over and playfully slapped Phoebe's arm.

            "That's enough, you."

            "Are you _blushing, Piper?"  Phoebe grinned and after taking another sip of coffee she peered at Piper over the steaming rim.  "Leo was that good last night?"_

            "Phoebe!"

            "Well?"  Phoebe giggled and put her mug down.  "I'm just teasing you.  It's good to see you look so happy."  She took another sip of coffee and then added softly:  "But if you want to tell me…"  Piper laughed and shook her head.

            "Nope, nope, nope.  I'd like to have some privacy in this house if you don't mind."  Piper sighed contentedly and gazed off into space, the wistful smile returning to her lips.  Phoebe smiled at her sister's obvious serenity and cocked her head in question.

            "You _are really mellow today.  In a good way," she mentioned and Piper nodded._

            "I realized what a good life I have.  I don't appreciate that enough."  Piper absently fingered the handle of her coffee mug and traced circles around the rim.  "Just because things haven't turned out exactly the way I think they should, it doesn't mean that my life isn't good.  For the most part."

            "Yeah.  But then you married Leo, the perfect man.  Your husband will never turn into the Source of all Evil and ruin your life."  Phoebe stood up and walked to the sink to rinse out her mug.  Piper's head shot up as if she'd been slapped by Phoebe's words.

            "Why do you do that?"

            "Do what?"  Phoebe glanced over her shoulder and left the mug in the sink.  "What?" 

            "Immediately turn the conversation into a comment about Cole."  Piper's eyes squinted as she spoke, almost as if she were trying to read Phoebe's thoughts.  Phoebe shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

            "I don't know.  You were talking about how perfect Leo was, and I just…"

            "But I wasn't talking about Leo, or at least Leo being perfect.  You were."  Piper pushed back, her brow wrinkling in consternation.  Phoebe threw her hands up in admission and leaned back against the sink.

            "Whatever!  What's your point?"

            "My point is…"  Piper stopped and her first reaction was to deflect the argument.  Her dream or message or whatever the hell it was from Prue crept into her mind and her resolve returned.  "My point is that you turned a perfectly innocent conversation around to be about you.  Specifically you and Cole, and how you think he ruined your life."  Phoebe's eyes clouded with anger and she answered through a tensed jaw.

            "He did ruin my life."  She practically growled.  Piper shook her head firmly.

            "Not by himself."  Phoebe pushed herself away from the sink and crossed her arms, ready to do battle.

            "Now what is THAT supposed to mean?"  

            "Phoebe,"  Piper sighed and drew her hand to her mouth, both of them trembling a bit.  She didn't want to hurt Phoebe and she knew that being truthful with her would do just that.  At the same time, if what she had seen via Prue was any indication of how Phoebe's life was going to turn out, it might be more painful to let things be.  Sighing heavily, Piper looked up and met Phoebe's stare.  "I'm not saying that Cole didn't do awful things and that he didn't deceive you.  He did.  He deceived us all in a lot of ways, but…"  Piper sighed again and her eyes filled with tears.  "some of those decisions made were _yours_, Phoebe.  You chose to stay with Cole, even after you knew he had become the Source."

            "That was the Seer.  She had given me those stupid tonics."  Phoebe retorted, her voice starting to rise slightly.

            "She didn't give you the tonics until after you became Queen."  Piper responded, almost in a whisper.  "You told me that yourself."  Phoebe's entire body tensed up and she flung her arm out in a stop gesture.

            "Fine!  It was the baby, then.  I was carrying demonic spawn, okay?"

            "Phoebe…"

            "What, Piper?"  Phoebe's anger flashed through her eyes and Piper almost withered under her sister's gaze.  She bit her lip, straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath.  This was going to go around in circles forever unless Piper stood firm.

            "There were influences, yes, but you made those choices, Phoebe.  You chose to stay with Cole.  You put me, you put your whole family at risk.  YOU made that choice, Pheebs.  No one else."

            "I loved Cole."  Phoebe was still angry, but tears shown in her eyes as well and she struggled past the anger to get her words out.  "I wanted to be with the man I loved, the father of my child, and you're faulting me for that?  I loved him, Piper!"

            "I know that.  And I know what a hard choice that was."

            "No, you don't."

            "Like hell, I don't."  Piper shot back, beginning to get her dander up.  "Have you forgotten what I went through to marry Leo?  What hell YOU put me through?"  Phoebe looked shocked at her sister's accusations.

            "What did I do?"

            "Told me I was selfish, for one."

            "What?"  Phoebe shook her head.  "Oh no, don't you go trying to make me the bad guy here.  I supported you and Leo getting married.  Prue practically tore your wedding to pieces, but **I** was there for you."  Piper shook her head just as strongly.

            "Wrong wedding.  I'm talking about the rutabaga."  Piper watched as Phoebe's expression changed from pure anger to puzzlement.

            "The wha—OH!"

            "Yeah – OH!  When we tried to sneak a wedding past the Elders you accused me of being selfish."  

            "Well, the Elders were threatening to do something.  Unspeakable wrath!  Yeah, that's what it was!"  Phoebe pointed in emphasis.  "I thought you were putting us in danger."

            "And becoming Queen of the Underworld was good for us?"

            "That's different."  Phoebe waved and shrugged the suggestion away.  "You can't compare the two situations."

            "You're right, I can't."  Piper set her jaw and delivered a low blow, albeit a well-deserved one.   "I was marrying an Angel.  You chose to stay married to the Source of all Evil; the man who once tried to kill us; the same man who would try to again just weeks later."  Piper stopped for a moment to calm herself, then forged ahead.  "You accused me of putting you and Prue in danger.  I told you if you or Prue didn't want me to marry Leo that I wouldn't, no matter how much that hurt.  I put my family first.            "Piper looked Phoebe straight in the eye for her next words.  "When you found out we had suspicions about Cole your answer was, and I quote: 'Screw the Power of Three.'"  Piper stopped and watched tears cascade down Phoebe's face.  Seeing her little sister in so much pain practically cut Piper's heart in two.  She was about to go comfort her sister when Phoebe spoke:

            "Why are you being so mean to me?  Haven't I suffered enough?  Didn't Cole hurt me enough?  Now you have to turn against me?"

            "I am not turning against you."  As Phoebe scoffed at Piper's answer, Piper continued.  "Don't you realize what you're doing?  Even right now, you're still blaming everything on Cole!  And I'm not being mean – I'm being HONEST.  You made some serious choices, Pheebs, and they almost cost your family their lives!  Now, we've all made mistakes, hell, I've made more than my fair share, but you have to take responsibility for some of your actions.  Not once have you admitted that you were wrong.  You blame everything on Cole, or the baby, or the Seer.  What about Phoebe?  Did Cole force you to stay with him?"

            "Not exactly, but…"

            "Whose decision was it to let him go the first time?  After we first found out he was Belthazor?  Did Cole force you then?"  Phoebe literally flinched at Piper's words.

            "Piper, don't…"

            "Did Cole force you to lie to Prue and me about vanquishing him?"  Piper's tears were flowing as freely as Phoebe's but she knew she had to make Phoebe understand so she pushed on.  "You lied to us, Phoebe.  You put us in danger.  You've made a habit out of making choices and then blaming everyone else but yourself for the outcome."

            "You don't understand.  You don't know what it's like…"  Phoebe shook with sobs, yet she still clung to her belief that she had done no wrong.  Piper closed her eyes, trying to block the painful scene before her.  She hated doing this.  She hated hurting her sister this way, but she didn't know how else to help her stop victimizing herself.

            "You know what the saddest part is, Pheebs?"  Piper spoke softly, gently, as Phoebe shook her head in answer.  "I stood by you, Paige and Leo stood by you, tried to help you through all this and put all of us in danger and not once – not _once – did you say you were sorry.  You turned your back on us, and yet we still were here for you, with open arms, and not once did you say 'I was wrong.'  That's what really hurts, Phoebe."  Piper stood up and walked slowly over to Phoebe who was leaning against the sink again with her arms wrapped tightly around herself.  Piper hugged her sister tentatively and Phoebe at first resisted, then relaxed into her big sister's hug.  "I love you."_

            "How can you love me if I'm so evil?"

            "I never said you were evil."

            "Just about!"  Piper tried not to chuckle at Phoebe's reaction, as her little sister always resorted to childlike behavior to get her way.

            "No, you're not inherently evil.  But if you aren't responsible for your choices, your behaviors, you'll always be susceptible to evil influences.  You have to recognize that you have those frailties and guard yourself against them.  If you always blame others for your actions, you'll never learn what your weaknesses are or be able to overcome them."  Piper felt Phoebe respond in an almost imperceptible nod.  "And you're stronger than that!"  When Phoebe shrugged, Piper hugged her tighter and shook her slightly.  "Oh, yes, you are!  I've seen you kick Demon ass!  You're one mean, lean, Wiccan fightin' machine!"  At Piper's last words, Phoebe actually laughed and Piper pulled back a bit.  "I'm sorry I had to do that."  Phoebe nodded again and wiped her eyes.

            "I'm sorry I made you." 

            "Hey!"  Piper pulled back to arm's length and smiling tried to catch her sister's eye.  "Is that ownership I hear?"  Phoebe smiled back and pushed Piper away playfully.

            "Alright, alright!"  The two shared a wistful smile.  "I love you, too, Piper."  As they both teared up again, Piper pulled Phoebe back into a tight embrace.  They held each other for a moment and as they pulled apart, Piper felt that they had crossed some important ground.  It was only a start, but it was a beginning.

            "Okay, you…off to work!  Go earn those big bucks!"

            "Yeah, right, try 'medium bucks'!"  Phoebe retorted, heading out of the kitchen, pausing to squeeze her sister's arm in affection on her way out.


	9. Part 9

            Piper sat back down at the kitchen table to finish her coffee and collect her thoughts.  Talking with Phoebe had drained her a bit, but as uncomfortable as it had been, Piper felt somewhat relieved.  Things were a little more out in the open.  She smiled.  Maybe this was why Prue had always been so combative?

            A swirl of bluish-white orbs began to appear and Piper looked up, expecting Leo and Wyatt to reappear after another of their 'leaps' through the house.  She let out a small "oh!" when the orbs materialized into her baby sister Paige.  Paige looked just as surprised to see Piper.

            "Oh, sorry."  Paige bit her lip and shrugged sheepishly.  "I thought you had gone upstairs."

            "No."  Piper noticed a nervousness about Paige and since she was on a roll… "Paige, is something wrong?"  The redhead fidgeted a bit and pointed off to the coffee machine.

            "Just need…coffee, yeah…coffee!"

            "Paige…"

            "Yeah?"  Paige pulled a mug from the cabinet and began a large production of pouring and preparing some coffee for herself.

            "You don't usually orb yourself down for coffee.  Need that much of a caffeine jolt this morning?"  As Paige shrugged and continued to fiddle with her mug, Piper sighed and motioned for Paige to join her at the table.  "That's enough.  Over here, Missy Paige.  Spill it."  She finished as Paige plopped into the chair that Phoebe had vacated.

            "Well, I…"  Paige was clearly uncomfortable, something that Piper rarely saw.  Paige was adventurous, impulsive, bold – much like Prue, but in a more flamboyant way.  Prue had always been a tad more reserved.  Paige looked up and met Piper's gaze and her eyes reflected embarrassment.  "I kinda' overheard you and Phoebe talking."

            "Oh…"  Piper nodded in understanding.  Now that the words were out and her 'cover' blown, Paige hurried to finish.

            "I was standing in the hall, and I stopped when I heard you talking.  I shouldn't have listened, but I did, and then when Phoebe went to leave, I didn't want her to see me there eavesdropping and…"

            "So you orbed to the kitchen."

            "Yeah."  Paige bit her lip again, a slight grimace on her face.  "Sorry."  Piper shook her head and patted Paige's arm in reassurance.

            "Hey, with all of us living under one roof there are bound to be times like that."  She glanced at Paige, tilting her head in question.  "Are you just upset by the situation?  Or what I said?"  Paige shrugged and began to pick absently at the tablecloth.

            "Mostly by the situation, I guess.  You were pretty hard on her, but you were right."  Paige smiled ruefully.  "I've been tempted to say something, but I really didn't feel it was my place, not having the history with Phoebe, ya' know?"  Paige's words caused Piper to draw in her breath sharply.  Although she could understand Paige's reticence, the reason behind it was all too clear.  Paige still didn't feel completely at ease with her place in family.

            "I'm so sorry, Paige."  Piper said softly, her eyes filling with tears again.  Paige looked up in confusion, puzzled by her big sister's reaction.

            "Sorry?  For what?  I'm okay."

            "No, for…oh, not being a better sister to you, I guess."  When Paige started to refute Piper's words, the elder Halliwell stopped her.  "No, don't.  I haven't done or said a lot of things I should have.  I really haven't made it very easy for you, Paige.  And I'm really sorry."

            "Hey, you had to be tough.  I'm a screw up sometimes.  I mean, none of you ever ended up with red hair due to a botched spell."  Paige pulled at a stand of her hair and made a face.  Piper laughed slightly.

            "Yes, but that was a back-fire with a plus.  It looks terrific on you.  With _my_ luck, I would have ended up with green hair."  The sisters laughed quietly and then Piper sighed and continued.  "When you came…when we found you, I was still trying to cope with Prue's death."

            "Piper, you don't have to –"

            "Yes, Paige, I do."  Piper wiped a few tears away and nodded firmly.  "I do.  I've been terrible to you, or at least not as good as I should have been.  At first, I was mad.  Mad at Mom and Grams for not telling us and then springing it on us the day of Prue's funeral.  Mad at Prue for leaving me.  And then, once I started to get to know you, I was determined not to let you into my heart because if something happened to you I didn't want to have to feel like I did when Prue died.  I couldn't lose another sister.  If I never let you in my heart, I wouldn't have to worry about that."  Piper looked up and noticed that Paige's eyes were filling with tears as well and she was nodding in understanding.  "It also bothered me that in some ways you are SO much like Prue.  I felt like 'they' were sending you to take Prue's place and that wasn't right.  And other times, I was angry that you weren't more like Prue."  Piper laughed nervously.  "I sound like a total nut case, don't I?"

            "You sound like someone who was grieving."  Paige spoke quietly.  She stood up and grabbed a box of tissues from the counter and handed a tissue to Piper.   Piper gazed at her in amazement.

            "You are so good."  As Paige blushed and brushed off the compliment, Piper grabbed her arm.  "No, really, Paige.  I am sitting here, saying such hurtful things and you are being comforting.  I was so mean to you!  I didn't want to be, but that doesn't make it right either.  And to make it worse, I've never told you what a great person you are, what a wonderful witch you've become and how proud I am of you."

Paige turned a deep crimson and more tears appeared on her cheeks.

            "You named Wyatt after me, I mean his middle name.  That meant a lot."

            "Well, yeah, but…"  Piper struggled for words.   "Paige, I love you."   Paige looked over at Piper and through her silent tears mouthed the words: "I love you, too…"  Piper grasped both of Paige's hands with her own.  "You may not have been my sister in my 'history', but you're my sister in my heart.  You are smart, funny, loyal – geez, I sound like I'm describing a Labrador!"  The sisters burst into nervous giggles.  "You're definitely part of this family – a very important one.  You may not have been raised in this house, but I see so much Halliwell in you.  Not just Prue, but Mom and Grams.  Actually, probably a lot of Grams.  You've definitely got her spunk in spades!"

            "Yeah, well I hope I have better luck than her in the romance department!"  Paige retorted and Piper nodded in agreement.

            "Actually, it wasn't romance that Grams had a problem with.  It was the marriage thing." 

            The two sisters shared a moment of comfortable silence, letting their emotions and freshly shared memories settle.  Paige sighed and smiled at Piper.

            "I understand why you had to tell me this, and I'm glad you did."  She looked down at the table as if gathering her courage and then looked back up at Piper.  "I guess it never really bothered me because I pretty much knew how you felt."  Now it was Piper's turn to look puzzled.

            "Really, how?"  Paige rolled her eyes and winced, realizing that she now had to spill the beans.

            "I kinda' overheard an argument you had with Victor."  Piper laughed and leaned back against her chair.

            "Ho-ho-ho!  So this eavesdropping thing is a habit of yours, is it?"  She scolded in a good natured manner.  Paige began chuckling as well.

            "Well?  How else is a gal supposed to get information around here?"  As she paused, Piper waved her hand in a circle to encourage her to continue.  "Well, okay, this was only a short while after I moved in.  It was the first time Victor had been by since the funeral.  You guys were in the sunroom and I was in the hall…"

            "Your usual lurking area…"

            "Shut up.  Anyway, you were obviously angry by the tone of your voice and I was just going to sneak back upstairs but then I heard MY name…"

            "And who is this Paige, anyway?"  Victor was pacing across the carpet further working up his agitation.  "If money was tight, why didn't you call me?  Instead you just let this strange girl move in—"

            "Dad, keep your voice down!"  Piper admonished in a terse whisper.  "Paige is not some strange girl…"

            "Well, who is she then?"  Victor whirled around to confront his daughter.  "I've never seen her before."  Piper rolled her eyes and threw up her hands in exasperation.

            "Oh, please!  Let's be real, Dad.  It's not as if you're around enough to know all our friends."

            "Don't brush me off, Piper.  I think I have a right to know when some stranger in living in MY house with my girls."  Piper visibly bristled at his words.

            "Your house?  When was this your house?"  Victor immediately regretted his choice of words and tried to do some damage control.

            "You know what I meant.  I worry about you and your sisters…sister."  Victor ran a hand through his thick grey hair in frustration.  "For Pete's Sake, Piper, Prue is barely in the ground and you've already got some strange woman living in her room!"   Piper raised her hands in anger and it took all she had not to freeze her father where he stood.  It was only the uncertain control of her powers that kept her from following through.  As angry as she was, she didn't want to chance blowing her father into a million pieces.  Although he probably deserved it at the moment.

            "Don't you DARE bring Prue into this."  Victor held up his hands in a conciliatory manner.

            "You're right, I'm sorry."  He waited for Piper's demeanor to calm before he continued.  "But still, I don't like this situation with Paige.  You want me to believe that she's a friend, but it's obvious by the way that you and Phoebe act around her that you all barely know each other."  Suddenly a light bulb went off in Victor's thoughts.  "Oh, wait…is she…is she a witch?  Is it a protection thing?"

            "Yes, she's a witch, but…"

            "But that won't substitute the Power of Three, right?  You have to be sisters, right?"  Victor stared intently at Piper, his rudimentary understanding of their Wiccan heritage giving him just enough information to make things difficult.  Piper sighed and covered her eyes with her hand.

            "It's complicated, Dad."  She looked up and met Victor's eyes again.  "She's family."  Piper's answer seemed only to confuse Victor more.

            "Family?  What, a cousin?"  Putting his hands in his pockets, Victor leaned forward and squinted in concentration.  "I don't remember Patty mentioning any cousins.  How is she related?"  When Piper sighed in exasperation Victor's dander rose again.  "I think I have a right to know, Piper.  I have a right to know if my daughters are safe."

            "She's…"  Piper closed her eyes and silently prayed for strength.  "Paige is our sister, Dad."

            "Your sister?  Sister?"  Victor shook his head to clear his thoughts.  "How can that be?  Your mother was pregnant with Phoebe when I left.  I don't…"  Piper sighed as she prepared to deliver what was going to be a tough blow for her father.  As frustrating as he could be and as many issues as they had shared over the years, Victor was still her Dad and Piper hesitated to hurt him.

            "She's our half-sister."   Piper watched as the words penetrated Victor's consciousness.  He struggled for words.

            "Half-sister?  Your mother and…who?"  As the obvious answer came to mind, Victor shook his head violently in denial.  "Not that _Whitelighter_!"  Piper nodded nervously.

            "Sam.  Paige is Sam's and Mom's child."  Victor's outburst, although expected, was angrier than Piper anticipated.

            "Good God, Piper!  How could you let the bastard child of your mother and that damn Whitelighter stay in this house?"  Piper flinched and immediately went on the defensive.

            "Stop it right now, Dad!"  As Victor opened his mouth to continue, Piper launched into an attack of her own.  "No!  Don't you DARE call Paige anything!  She is my sister – my baby sister – and I don't care what happened between you and Mom and Sam.  None of that is Paige's fault and I will not have you turning your anger on her."

            "Now, Piper, listen –"

            "No, Dad, YOU listen.  Paige is family.  MY family.  She belongs in this house just as much as Phoebe or I do.  Hell, to be honest, she belongs here more than you do!"  Piper watched as Victor winced at her words, but she hurried on.  "Whatever happened between you, Mom and Sam has nothing to do with Paige.  She is an innocent in this mess and I will not have you making her feel unwelcome in her own home."  Piper stopped and realized that she was breathing heavily as if she had just run the mile.  Victor thought for a moment, digesting Piper's words.  He looked up and nodded.

            "You're right.  It's not Paige's fault.  But, Piper…"  He held his hands out in a pleading gesture.  "Anybody but _SAM.  He ruined my marriage.  I –"_

            "Dad, enough!  This is not about you.  This is about Paige."  As Victor opened his mouth to argue, Piper cut him off.  "No.  Paige is here to stay.  She's family.  She belongs here.  You learn to deal with it.  And if you ever say one mean or nasty thing to her about Sam or Mom, or whatever, I swear I'll…"  Piper trailed off, frustrated beyond mere words.  She turned away from her father and flinging out her hands exploded a nearby lamp.  Turning back to her astonished father Piper asked:  "Are we clear here?"

            "And then you walked out of the sunroom and I orbed my butt upstairs."  Paige finished.  Piper hid a laugh behind her hand. 

            "I can't believe I did that.  Not only standing up to Dad but the exploding thing.  It just made me so mad that he kept thinking it was all about him.  I guess that might explain where Phoebe gets it."  She glanced over at Paige.  "I'm sorry you had to hear that."  Paige nodded.

            "Yeah, well, I understand it.  Every time he looks at me he thinks about Mom and Sam."  Paige shrugged.  "At least he's nice to me.  I think we may have actually gotten past that."

            "See what I mean?"  Piper said, pointing toward her sister.  "Look at you.  Dad said some pretty nasty things that day and you just accept it.  You're awesome.  I'll bet you were an incredible social worker, or would have been.  You quit on the day of your promotion, didn't you?  Do you miss it?"

            "Sometimes."

            "Ever think about going back to it?"  As Paige tried to shrug the suggestion off, Piper realized that Paige did miss her job.  "You should, Paige.  You're too good at it.  They need someone like you."

            "Yeah, maybe, but I need to get up to speed on the witch stuff.  I don't want to let you guys down with lack of experience."  Piper scoffed at Paige's words.

            "Paige, come on!  In the past couple years you've not only caught up with us, you've left us in the dust!"  As Piper finished, Paige looked up, almost sheepishly.

            "You think so?"

            "Hell, yes!  How many times have you pulled our fannies out of the fire?  Who figured out a way to finally vanquish Cole?"  Piper paused for a moment and watched Paige absorb what Piper had said.  "Okay?  You're great.  You're one of the best things that ever happened to this family, all right?"  Paige nodded.  As Piper stood up, Paige followed and the two sisters shared a warm hug.  As they pulled away, they kept an arm around each other and started for the hall.

            "I guess I have learned a lot of things this past couple years."

            "Yes, you have.'  
            "But you know what the most important one is?"

            "What's that?"

            "Never let you get too pissed off at me!"  Paige teased, running for the stairs.  Piper rushed after her, smiling.

            "You'll pay for that!  Hey – no fair orbing!" 


	10. Part 10

            Piper smiled as she felt the warm sun on her cheek.  She shifted to a more comfortable position on the wicker loveseat and glanced down at her son dozing in her arms.  The warmth spread throughout her body as she felt a surge of love come over her.  This was peace.  In her life as a Charmed One it didn't come around all too often, but this quiet, this calm…this was peace.

            Piper had finally put some of her anxiety about her vision…dream…visit into the future behind her.  After talking it over with Leo and then making efforts to change some of her interactions with her sisters, Piper began to relax about what lie ahead.  The future wasn't set yet.  Even the smallest change could affect the outcome, and Piper had every intention of making more than just small changes!  She just hoped that with the changes that some of the good aspects of her possible future stayed consistent with her 'visit'.  She would very much like to see Wyatt happy and successful in both his mortal and magical lives.  Piper smiled thinking of her grandchildren.  She knew she couldn't count on them showing up as they had in her view of the future.  She'd learned that all too well when Wyatt had arrived!   He certainly wasn't the little girl she had seen when she, Phoebe and Prue had traveled to the future to try and save Phoebe's future self.  Things changed continually and Piper was now committed to accepting and embracing those changes instead of fighting them.

            Although with thoughts of her possible grandchildren, Piper contemplated some of the other possibilities she had seen.  Was there something between Paige and Darryl?  Would there be?  Piper knew she had to be careful and not say anything that could affect people's reactions.  What about Andy?  Was Andy a Whitelighter?  Could he and Prue possibly be together 'up there'?  Piper smiled, hoping that of all the things she had seen that this aspect be real.  She wondered if Leo knew.  But knowing Leo, he wouldn't tell her.  Piper's eyes suddenly twinkled as she got an idea.  Whitelighters were nothing if not dedicated to a witch in need.

            "Andy?"  Piper called out.  "ANDY!"  She waited a few moments and nothing happened.  "An-"

Suddenly a shower of bluish-white orbs appeared and solidified into Andy Trudeau.  He looked both worried and perturbed.

            "Piper?  Why are you calling me?"  Andy glanced around.  "What's wrong?  Where's Leo?"

            "Nothing is wrong.  I was just…curious."  Andy sighed in exasperation and a grimace that Piper recognized all too well appeared on his face.

            "Curious?  Geez, Piper, you can't just call on any Whitelighter you want."  Andy glanced around nervously, almost as if he expected to be caught at something.  "I'm not supposed to be here!  You know the rules!"  At his words, Piper laughed, causing even Andy to smile.

            "Come on, Andy, you must know how I feel about those rules!"  The two friends shared a warm moment and Andy nodded.

            "You Halliwells never were too fond of rules for the most part."  As Piper began to elaborate on his comment, Andy held up a hand to stop her.  "I know you're even worse with the Elders' rules.  You and Leo are well known up there!"  Andy stepped closer to the loveseat to peer at Wyatt who looked back up at him in curiosity.  "So, this is Wyatt, huh?"  Andy put his hand out and Wyatt's tiny hand wrapped around Andy's index finger.  "He's beautiful."  Piper could only nod, tears of a proud mother causing a catch in her throat.

            "Andy, is Prue really an Avenging Angel?"  Piper looked up and watched as Andy drew in a breath of surprise.  Having been a cop, his talent for displaying a poker face was good, but Piper could sense his struggle.

            "We're not supposed to know about…Avenging Angels.  I mean, they may actually be a myth…"

            "Andy…"

            "Piper, I can't tell…"

            "She came to me, Andy.  Or she pulled me into the future.  I'm not sure how it worked, but I saw her, Andy.  And I saw you.  That's why I knew I could call for you."  Andy fidgeted and rubbed his forehead in a nervous manner.  "I know you're supposed to keep it quiet as a Whitelighter, Andy, but I'm asking you as a friend."  Andy laughed nervously.

            "Oh man, Piper…that's not fair!"  Piper smiled back and shrugged her shoulders.

            "I'm a Halliwell."  She looked Andy straight in the eye.  "Is she?"  Andy held Piper's gaze for a moment and a rueful smile crept over his face.   He nodded, ever so slightly, and then turned his eyes up toward the sky as if to warn Piper to drop the subject.

            "I'm glad I got a chance to see you, but I really can't stay, Piper.  I've got to go."

            "Do you ever see her?  Prue?" 

            "Avenging Angels aren't supposed to see anyone, it's not allowed."  Andy said with a twinkle in his eye that told Piper that he and Prue had been breaking rules themselves.  "That's also why she can't see you.  It would be too distracting.  Especially with the type of work she has to do now."  Piper nodded in a resigned sort of fashion.  Her next words were spoken so quietly that Andy probably wouldn't have heard them without his Whitelighter senses.

            "Tell her I love her.  And I miss her."  Andy reached over and touched Piper's cheek gently, brushing away a tear.

            "She knows."  He whispered back.  "She's with you more than you know.  She'll find a way to tell you.  In ways you might never expect."  Andy looked up to the sky, just as Leo did when he was being called.  "I've really got to go, Piper.  Take care of yourself."

            "You, too, Andy.  Thank you."   She called out to his suddenly sparkling form.  Wyatt's eyes widened at the orbs and then seemed disappointed when they disappeared without his Daddy showing up.  He looked back to Piper as if to say "What gives?"  She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his nose which made him giggle.  She loved the sound of his laugh!

            Well, Andy had pretty much confirmed that Prue was indeed an Avenging Angel.  That would explain why even after almost 2 years they still could not call her spirit.  Piper wondered if Grams and her mother knew.  Or were they also kept in the dark about Avenging Angels?  Piper shook her head at the thought.  Even if she wasn't supposed to, Grams would find out.  Not only was Grams a Halliwell – Grams was, well, GRAMS.

            A faint jingle caught Piper's attention and suddenly to her surprise a Siamese cat jumped up on the back of the loveseat.  Piper's first reaction was to shoo the cat away but something about the animal's demeanor stopped her.  She looked intently at the cat.  It had a collar with a triquatra tag, just like Kit, their former familiar had, but Piper knew this wasn't Kit.  First of all, they had just discovered recently that Kit had been granted human status for her exemplary work as a familiar.  Secondly, Kit had been a pale-faced Siamese with very light tan markings.  This cat had the same pale ivory coat, but the markings around its face were deep ebony which made its deep blue eyes all the more startling.  As she studied it, the cat sat perfectly still, eyeing Piper just as intently, but at the same time, Piper could almost swear the cat was…_smiling at her. _

            "Where did you come from kitty?"  Piper asked and the cat looked up to the ceiling briefly then back at Piper.  "Upstairs?"  If anyone caught her having a detailed conversation with this cat they'd probably think she was nuts, but Piper felt compelled to connect with the animal.  "Were you in the attic?  How did you get in?  I thought Leo patched that hole in the roof?"  Piper watched in astonishment as the cat appeared to sigh in exasperation.  The feline looked around and walked over to the table next to the loveseat.  On the table was an old picture of Prue, Piper and Phoebe that Grams had taken of them before she died.  The cat sat down behind the picture and placed its paw on the top of the frame, right above Prue.  Piper looked at the cat in confusion.  "What?"  Piper was startled as the cat literally tapped the frame three times, always right above Prue.  "You can't be…"  Piper said, almost breathlessly.  To Piper's further shock, the cat _winked_.  "Prue?!"  As her mouth dropped in disbelief the cat seemed to smile and walked along the back of the loveseat to sit next to Piper again.  Purring loudly, it leaned forward and rubbed its face along Piper's cheek.  "Oh my gosh, it's really you, isn't it?"  Piper almost laughed and felt tears running down her face.  A slight nod from the Siamese affirmed Piper's question.  Piper reached over as if to grab the cat but pulled back.  "I don't know what to do here.  I want to hug you, but…  And petting you seems kind of weird…" 

            Piper shook her head for a moment.  Was she losing it?  This really wasn't Prue, was it?   Was it?  As she struggled with the concept she suddenly heard Andy's words repeating in her ear:

            _"She'll find a way to tell you.  In ways you might never expect."  _

            "Well, he was right about that."  Piper said, turning to look at Prue who had fixed her vivid blue eyes on her.  "I never expected this.  You are a gorgeous cat, by the way.  Although what did I expect?  You were a beautiful dog, too."  At Piper's words, Prue hissed quietly, and then seemed to smile again.  "Can you stay?  Are you here for Wyatt?"  Prue tilted her head and closed her eyes half way in a response that seemed disappointed.  "You can't, can you?  Oh, Prue, I've missed you so much."  As Piper's eyes filled with tears again, Prue purred loudly, leaned forward and touched noses with Piper.  Piper giggled slightly.  "I'm just so glad that you at least came by, even if it had to be this way."

            Prue glanced down at Wyatt, who stared back in wonder at the beautiful cat.  As the baby reached up, Prue put out her paw, claws carefully retracted, and let the infant grasp it.  Wyatt's eyes opened wider and he gurgled softly in obvious pleasure.  After he let go, Prue turned back to Piper and the feline's eyes were watery.  Piper ran her hand down the cat's silky back.

            "I know you can't stay, but do you have to go right away?  Can you stay for just a little while?  Just for a few minutes?"   Prue nodded slightly and curled up beside Piper's shoulder and Piper leaned her head against Prue's soft body.  She sighed contentedly and relished being able to spend time with her son and her big sister.  A loving warmth came over her and without realizing it, she dozed off.

            Piper and Wyatt were still dozing on the loveseat when Leo got home.  He smiled, watching the two people he loved most in the world.  He couldn't help wondering, however, how Wyatt had managed to get cat hairs on his blanket.

END.


End file.
